Xavier Cael
Xavier Cael is a Heavenly Body Mage of Fairy Tail. (Played by '''Ace) Background Xavier was born to a relatively poor and humble family just outside of Shirotsume Town. Times were tough under Duke Everlue, who practically ran the town into the ground with his authoritarian regime. It got so bad that Xavier's father was forced to work overtime down in the mines, and Xavier barely saw him at all. Having a lot of spare time on his hands, for he was only twelve at the time, he made his way to the town's limited library and asked the librarian for some help on a project about magic, claiming it was for school. The librarian, overjoyed to have someone finally enter the run-down old building, eagerly helped in every way she could, but unfortunately the library's resources and materials were very scarce. Eventually, after finding only bits and pieces about various magics, the librarian saw fit to ask Duke Everlue for a temporary loan. Due to the fact that his rapport among the people was declining rapidly, mostly because the economy was so bad, he jumped at the chance, hoping to use it as a way to convince the townspeople he was caring and generous. After a big deal of show, a few old, ragged books were, for two short weeks, donated to the library. While they were more or less about magic, nothing really contained exactly what Xavier was hoping to find: a book that taught magic, so that he could join a guild and help his family out of their situation. After searching for hours on end, he finally found something. One of the older books, which had been coated in a thick layer of dust when it had arrived, was written in a language unknown to him, and he'd asked the librarian what it was. While her education hadn't been extensive, she could remember a bit of what she'd learned about the writing, and after sending Xavier home for the night, she began to translate the book as best as she can, referring to dictionaries and even putting in words here and there where she had to. But the next morning, a Saturday, as Xavier came in to check, she was done. All through the night she'd worked, a big book of translation that seemed like it had been a snack for bookworms lying next to the pieces of parchment which lay nearly in a pile next to her. Not wanting to wake her, Xavier took the pages and began to read; the information would transform his life forever. This was the beginning of his understanding of magic, and ultimately led him to Heavenly Body magic. The book had been full of information on how to train one's body and mind, and also information about many different magics. The most important section, however, was one that was short and confusing: it was a section about the One Magic. Although Xavier couldn't understand much, he knew what the next step was. He would have to gleam what little he could from this book about a certain magic, and begin to train as best he could until he could find a teacher or mentor. By the time Xavier had chosen a magic and finished reading, it was getting late, and so, deciding to wake up the librarian and thank her, he left for home with a few pages on the magic he'd chosen stuffed in his pocket. When he arrived home that night, however, things were different. He could hear his mother sobbing, but he didn't know why. Could it be because his father wasn't home yet? As it turns out, Xavier's father died earlier that evening in a mine accident. A huge plume of smoke had covered the entrance and could be seen from the town. It was only four years later, after Everlue was finally removed from power, that their lives began to get better. Xavier's magic was growing stronger and stronger every day, and he would soon build up enough courage to join a guild. And which guild, you might ask? Why Fairy Tail, of course. The guild that had taken down the town's tyrant and saved them. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he would give it all he had. At 17, Xavier went off to Fairy Tail; his mother went off to live with her sister and her husband in Hargeon, and he was free from any worry other than whether or not he would join the guild. However, he did, even though he was unable to complete Grand Chariot at the time; the master was kind enough to see that he wanted to continue learning and could also spot his potential. From that day forth, he immersed himself in magic, and after finally being able to complete Grand Chariot, moved onto even deeper parts of the magic he had chosen: Heavenly Body Magic. It's been a year since then, and things haven't been easy, but Xavier learned much and continued to grow. He even learned how to use a strange magic called Heaven's Eye, and has since been working on being able to use it more effectively. Still, he will continue on and keep growing stronger, so that he can prevent the tragedy that happened in his life to befall others. Appearance Xavier has black hair and blue eyes. Standing at 6'1, he is tall but fortunately his height suits him. His guild mark can be found on his right shoulder, and it is a golden color. While he doesn't always wear the same clothes, he can usually be found in something black with a white accent. Personality Xavier is the kind of guy who doesn't take credit for what he does, but always makes sure to put all he can into what he does. Magic Xavier taught himself Heavenly Body Magic, a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. There are two parts of this magic, light and dark energy, that constitute Heavenly Body Magic's spells. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. Offense '''Meteor A Heavenly Body Magic spell which he uses most often while fighting due to the power it gives and the slower magic drain. The user's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing them to move through the air at incredible speed. Even if someone could detect their trajectory, it is near impossible to catch them. With their speed, the user assaults their opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Spinning while using Meteor will allow for an increase in speed by completely nullifying air resistance, although once the user stops they will be extremely dizzy and disoriented and unable to do anything for a good minute. Void A Heavenly Body Magic spell in which he creates a zone which instantly becomes a vacuum; all air is shot out of the area, causing the enemy to run out of oxygen. Due to this, the area becomes freezing cold, and the pressure differential makes it hard to move and think. Meteor Shower A Heavenly Body Magic spell in which he creates a large magic circle over an area before causing large blasts of Heavenly Body Magic to fall from the sky and onto the area, damaging those hit. Asteroid Field A Heavenly Body Magic spell in which he creates a magic circle in front of him, sending fast-moving balls of Heavenly Body Magic in front of him to deal damage. Grand Chariot A Heavenly Body Magic spell which he uses only when needed due to its overwhelming effect and the magic needed to use it. While in the air, the user places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of the user and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation. Each Magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot! Altairis A Heavenly Body Magic spell which in he crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. He then unleashes the orb towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light. Heavenly Beams The user releases several fast-moving beams from their hands that attack their target. In addition to speed, the beams home in on and follow their target, making them difficult to escape. Heavenly Blast The user starts by closing their fist, except for two fingers, and then swipes it backwards. A large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards the target with great force and speed. Heaven Palm After grasping their other arm, the user fires a blast of Heavenly Body Magic at their target from their flattened palm, pushing them away and damaging them. Heavenly Arrows A spell that is similar to Heavenly Beams. The user puts both their hands to their sides and releases several arrows composed of Heavenly Body Magic''' towards their target. '''Heavenly Rings The user creates a sharp disc made of Heavenly Body Magic in their right hand before throwing it towards their target. The edge is extremely fine and sharp, able to cut through even steel, and has an empty center. Rings of Saturn Using two Heavenly Rings in conjunction with Meteor, the rotational power of this attack, utilizing the extreme speeds of Meteor while spiraling, is exponentially increased, allowing it to surpass the original power of each individual spell to become one of Xavier's most powerful single target attacks. This drill will pierce the heavens! Rings of Saturn! Dark Blast The user starts by closing their fist entirely, forming a black orb. The dense sphere of Dark Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards the target with great force and speed, creating an explosion when it hits, destroying everything inside by imploding it. Support Heaven Breakdown The user swipes their hand, creating an explosion underneath the target that makes the ground collapse in on itself, causing everything on top of the targeted area to fall. Worm Hole The user creates a large white circular object next to him, allowing him to travel through space to another location. This can be used repeatedly and very quickly, but the downside is that the distance traveled must be within the user's line of sight or somewhere the user is already familiar with. If not, there's no telling where they could end up. Unorganized Spells Heaven's Eye A form of Eye Magic which allows the user to see over long distances, giving them the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. Xavier learned about this magic throughout his time in Fairy Tail, and has slowly become more and more proficient with it. Second Origin Second Origin allows Xavier to reach new heights with his respective Magic or perform spells and activate abilities that he would otherwise have trouble with, with ease, by allowing him to access his secondary container of Magic Power. Trivia * Believe it or not, Xavier is actually a bookworm; he first learned much of his magic from books, and he's never stopped reading since then. * To heighten the effects of his Meteor spell, Xavier always wears a skin-tight shirt and jeans to increase his aerodynamics. He usually wears an open jacket over his shirt, and can take it off as needed. Category:Fairy Tail